I Found You Again
by SnapeFan206
Summary: Hermione Granger loves her professor and potions master, Severus Snape but leaves because she can't tell him how she feels. She leaves a note telling him not to look for her. She is found but will they live happily ever after or... let your imagination wander... Severus Snape/Hermione Granger SS/HG


I Found You Again

By SnapeFan206

* * *

I am so so so so so so so so sorry for leaving you all for sooooooo looong! I was caught up in trying to do my school work and getting it done right and trying to keep my grades above f's that I totally forgot this story. Some of my readers might recognize this story but I have done it a little differently. Instead of chapters, it is just one long story and I have tried to add more into the story so it is not so short.

Again I am so sorry for leaving you! To make it up to you, you, my faithful readers, will be getting to choose whether Hermione gets pregnant or not. For further information, look on my page and choose several different answers for this story. It will all happen after chapter 10 so I am counting on you, my readers, to help me finish this story and to make it longer than it is.

Any suggestions on this story are most welcome. With that, I have only a few words to say. Oddomet! Nitwit! Tweak! Review!

* * *

Cold black eyes watch from a second story window as the figure cloaked in black disappears into the shadows of night. "What have I done?" Severus Snape asks himself as he leans heavily against the window of his house in Spinner's End. "I hurt the one other person I love all because I am too scared to tell her my feelings." Sighing, he walks over to his fireplace and floos into Professor McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

Startled, the Headmistress looks up. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't have a connection to my personal quarters. If you'll excuse me." He walks out of her office and goes straight to the dungeons where he stays while he is at Hogwarts. He touches a wall and the wall melts away to reveal the sitting room to his quarters. He walks in and goes straight to a cabinet. He grabs a fire whisky and gulps it down. He then proceeds to his classroom where he sees a bushy-haired girl sitting at a desk with a vial of ink, parchment, a quill and an advanced potions book in front of her. "Hermione." He breaths her name. Hermione Granger looks up.

"Good morning Professor. I thought I would come early for my apprenticeship. I am all ready to take notes."

Severus sighs. "Then turn to page 40 and start reading. I expect an essay on my desk on what you read by the end of the day."

For half an hour there is no sound except the scratching of a quill. When complete silence comes, Severus looks up. Hermione lays the essay on Severus' desk. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" She asks quietly, almost too afraid to speak.

Severus looks around the room. "You can start by cleaning the supply closet, without magic." He conjures up a bucket filled with warm water. "Then you can scrub the floors. Your wand please." He takes her wand and she takes the bucket and goes to the supply closet. When Snape is sure Hermione can't hear him, he whispers, "I am sorry. For everything."

A few hours later Severus looks up to see Hermione on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors. "Ms. Granger." She looks up. "It's past midnight. Leave the stuff there and go to bed. You can finish after a good night's rest." She stands up and slowly walks to the door. She turns to say goodnight and sees Severus on his hands and knees, teaching robes on his desk, the sleeves of his white shirt push up past his elbows, back bent as he scrubs the floors where Hermione left off. Her eyes and heart melt at the sight of Snape cleaning the muggle way.

"Good night." She goes to her room and falls asleep.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

The next morning, Severus heads to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione is not in her usual spot beside him. He hurriedly eats then goes down to his classroom. When he fails to see her there he starts to worry. He goes to the door of her quarters and knocks. No answer. He knocks again. Still no answer. He breaks down her door. He searches every space she could possibly be. He finds a note on her bed. He sees no sign of struggle and no others clues as to where she might be. He sits down on her bed and reads the note.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am sorry to leave like this. I just can't stay and be your apprentice. It's hard for me to be around you. I get distracted and after last night… I saw you finishing a job I was supposed to do. I watched you clean for a few minutes, watched your strong arms move back and forth as you scrubbed the floors. It was really distracting to me. I am sorry and I wish I could stay but I have feelings that won't go away. Please don't look for me. I love you and I just won't be able to say it to your face if you were to find me. Goodbye forever._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

He reads through it 5 times then just sits there in stunned silence. She left. She loves him... She loves him? She left and she left everything of hers behind save her wand. He notices that is missing as well as her journal that she always seems to write in. He clutches the letter to his heart and starts to cry. His one other love has left and he isn't supposed to find her. She loved him and apparently was so in love with him that she had to leave. After an hour of crying he wipes his tears away and puts on his emotionless mask. He went to McGonagall's office and knocks on her door.

"Come in." A voice replies. He enters the office. "I can tell that something is bothering you, Severus. Why don't you tell us what it is?" A portrait of Professor Albus Dumbledore says. Severus spoke.

"I am in love with Hermione Granger but she disappeared this morning leaving a note behind telling me she loved me. She said not to go looking for her because she would not be able to talk to me if I were to find her. I must find her and tell her I love her but I will need a substitute Potions Teacher for while I am gone. Can you find one for me? I don't know how long I will be gone but I will need them to stay the entire time." McGonagall looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You can go. I will find someone to replace you for the time being. I hope you find her. She deserves to be loved by a real man and not a wimp such as Weasley."

"But Professor, isn't Weasley in your own house?" She smiles.

"I am not very proud of Weasley and he did make her come running to me whenever they had a fight. It's time a real man was with her." The corner's of Severus' mouth twitch upwards in an almost smile.

"Thank you Professor. I will be back but I have to find her. My quarters will not be touched when I am gone?"

"No." McGonagall says. "Not even your personal stores for your potion ingredients will be touched. Now go and find your girl." Severus turns toward the fireplace and floos into the Leaky Cauldron.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

….Six months later….

Hermione sighs as she sits down at the table in her little flat that she bought. She is tired from the long day at her new job. Her favorite job to be exact. She works at the local muggle library and she absolutely loves being surrounded by books that aren't flying through the air like the books at Hogwarts would do. She loves the job but she has long hours. She gets out her journal and starts to write with a muggle pen. In her journal she has written many letters to Severus but has never sent them. She thinks about sending this one but decides against it.

_Dear Severus,_

_It has now been six months since I left Hogwarts. I miss it so much but I love my new job and I don't want to quit it so soon after getting it. I love the neighbor hood that I live in. It's quiet and peaceful and doesn't have a bunch of student rushing every which way to get to class on time. I love my little one room flat. It's about the same size as my room at Hogwarts. I miss all of the books I left behind. I will be surprised if I sent this letter but I have written all those other letters and never sent them. Perhaps I will send this one. Well I have to go so I can get some sleep before I go to work tomorrow so good night and farewell._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

She puts her journal down and calls her owl. Her owl is the only thing that connects her to the wizarding world. She uses it to send letters to Harry, Ron and the rest of her friends. She puts all of the letters she wrote to Severus in written order and puts them in several envelopes. She puts the dates she wrote the letter on all of the envelopes and writes Severus' name on them. Then she calls her owl and ties the letters with a lightening charm on her owls leg then tells it to find Severus.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Looking up Severus sees an owl swooping toward him, heavily laden with at least 20 letters. He takes the owl's burden then gives it a snack before it flies off. He looks at the date on the first letter and it was written six months ago. He flips through the letters and sees that the last was more recent but he starts with the first that was written six months ago. He sees no return address and he performs the spells to make sure that they aren't hexed or anything then he slowly opens the first letter. He scans to the bottom of the page and sees the name… he has to gasp… for there is the name of his beloved. The letters swirled gracefully in to the name of Hermione Granger. He immediately starts reading it and for the next hour he reads all of her letters. When he comes to the last he starts to cry. She misses Hogwarts. 'I miss her' he thinks to himself.

"I will find her" he says to the silence of the room.

He goes to the Leaky Cauldron and speaks to Tom the Barkeeper. Severus asks if anyone had seen Hermione but no one had seen her in over six months. He sighs and goes to the wall in the back and taps his wand on certain stones and a gateway appears. He goes through and enters Diagon Alley. He was hoping to see the bushy head of soft brown hair but he fails to see it. He sighs and goes to Gringotts where he takes some galleons out of his vault. He then apperates to Godric's Hollow and goes to the graveyard where his first love and her husband are buried. They had died saving their one-year-old sons life. Severus sighs as he traces the names on the stone that mark Lily and James Potter's grave.

"I hope you don't mind Lily. I have finally found love again. I came to say goodbye." He gets up and starts wandering.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

After six months of wandering looking for Hermione, he ends up in a quaint little muggle town. He gets funny looks out of people because he is still wearing his wizard's robes that he started his journey in. That's when he sees it. Soft bouncy curls the color of milk chocolate. He starts to walk toward it slowly then picks up speed until he ends up running. He slows down when he gets close enough.

"Hermione!" He calls. The head turns. Looking straight into the face of Severus, Hermione gasps then turns and tries to run away. He takes two long strides and catches her up in a hug. He holds her close for a few minutes then feels her start to relax. He moves away just enough so he can see her face. Tears are falling from both of their eyes. "Hermione, don't leave me again. I know you said in your note that you wouldn't be able to say you love me to my face but I can say it to you. Can we go somewhere to talk?" She looks him in the eyes.

"Yes. We can go to my apartment. It's not far from here and I was about to go home and make some tea." She takes him to her flat. He follows her in and looks around. Floor to ceiling bookcases fill most of the living room. There is a small section that holds a couch and an armchair with a fire place before them. In the corner there is a small desk that is very organized and clean.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asks him.

"Do you have any wine?" He replies. She goes to a cupboard and takes down a half drunk bottle of wine. She pours 2 glasses and offers Snape one. He takes it graciously. "Thank you. Now I want to ask you some questions and you can ask me some. Is that ok?" Hermione nods. "Ok. What was with the 20 letters?" Hermione smiles a tad but has a look of sadness on her face.

"I wrote those not really intending to send them to you but I guess it was time for you to know my feelings and what I was doing but not where." She looks at her shoes.

"Why a muggle town?" He asks really wanting to ask her a question that she won't answer.

"Because I wanted to get away from the wizarding world and live as a normal muggle would. The only things I kept from the wizarding world was my wand and owl. I still get letters from Harry and Ron you know." She blushes slightly as she takes a quick look at his face hoping he wouldn't catch it but he did.

"Hermione," he says softly. She looks at her shoes embarrassed. "I know you love me but I want you to say it to my face. Tell me your feelings." She shakes her head. "Please?" He says softly. She looks at him.

"Why do you want to hear it so badly, Professor?" He sighs.

"Can't you call me Severus? I wanted you to say it before I said it but I can say it now." He moves closer so his knees brush hers. "I love you Hermione Granger. I like to call you my beautiful little know-it-all. You are beautiful to me and I love the way you love books and studying. You are so much like me in so many ways. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but if not, you say the word and I will leave forever." She looks at him.

"I…I love you too. You are smart, kind, caring and you know exactly what to say if I am feeling down. I love you even more than I loved Ron. I don't want to marry someone quite yet. I will date them until I am satisfied that he will care for me and never leave me. Will you go out to dinner with me, Severus?" He moves closer and brushes his lips against hers then whispers in her ear.

"Yes, I will go."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Their first date is a picnic on a high hill overlooking the muggle town. They have different types of sandwiches and wine. They sit there together and watch the sun set. Just before the sun has completely set, Hermione leans over Severus and kisses him gently on the mouth. The kiss deepens as the sun disappears and the sky goes dark. Snape rolls them until he is above Hermione and looks her in the eyes.

"Marry me." He says simply. It isn't a question or a command but a simple suggestion. He waves his wand over her left hand and a beautiful diamond ring appears on her finger. She looks at it then at him.

"Always." She said. She smiles as she pulls him down into another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the last. He presses her body to the ground with his as the kiss became more frenzied. The pull apart a few minutes later for some much needed air. Looking Hermione in the eye, Snape asks her,

"Why me, the greasy bat of the dungeons?" Leaning closer to him she replies,

"Because you were-are smart, and I love how you would look like you were mad but so many times I had stolen Harry's cloak of invisibility and I would sneak into your classroom after curfew and watch how you would just melt into sadness and drink yourself unconscious. I am hoping to save you from that." Leaning so their lips are only an inch apart she whispers, "I am hoping to save you from yourself."

He leans down and joins their lips once more. They stay on that hillside looking at the stars. Hermione would explain certain constellations to Severus and he would explain certain constellations to her until Hermione falls asleep. Severus picks her up and apperates them to her apartment. He puts her in bed and kisses her softly.

"I can't wait until you're my wife." He whispers. "Sleep well my beautiful little know-it-all."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

More than a month later, Hermione is in Diagon Alley looking for a wedding dress when she hears the familiar chatter of some of the Gryffindor girls. She turns and sees Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw.

"Ginny!" she calls. All the girls turn and they squeal and run to her asking her a bunch of different questions at once. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's good to see you girls to. Now, what's up?" Ginny yells,

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?"

"Yes, yes I am getting married." She laughs at her friends enthusiasm. The Patil twins squeal.

"To who?" They ask. Hermione blushes.

"Would you all agree to be my bridesmaids before I tell you?" They all say yes. "Ok then. Let me go get Severus. I need his opinion on the colors I choose." They all stare at her as she walks out to the alley.

A few minutes later Hermione walks back into the dress shop holding Severus' hand. She looks to where the girls are and finds them staring at her and Severus. She started to laugh.

"Yes girls. This is the man I am going to marry. Meet my fiance, Severus Snape." All the girls' screamed at once. They rushed over and started talking all at once and really fast. "Girls!" Hermione yelled. "Stop interrogating my fiance. Now Severus. What do you think of green for the bridesmaids' dresses and the groomsmen's ties? I am going to have my maid of honor wear red and you may not know who it is. You shall find out at the wedding. So what do you think of green for the dresses and ties?"

"I love the color." He replied. "But you had better hurry with the wedding plans. We are getting married in a month. I will help set up the decorations and help plan the reception. I already know where I am going to take you for our honeymoon."

"Where?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I am not telling you." Severus replied, laughing at her eagerness. He leaned down and kisses her lightly on the lips, which makes the other girls giggle. "Now you finish shopping for the dresses and I will meet you at home." Severus turns and walks out of the shop with a rare smile on his face.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

…One month later…

"Hermione! Where are you?" Ginny runs up the stairs of the burrow. She opens the door to her room where Hermione is getting her wedding gown on. Hermione is standing in front of a full length mirror with her gown on and her hair done up. "Hermione!" Ginny breaths. "You look beautiful. Here. Let me help you with your makeup." Hermione sat in a chair. Severus' sister, Tatiana, the maid of honor, walks in and offers to help. Ginny says yes. "Now you're not allowed to see yourself until we are done." After about 20 minutes Ginny tells Hermione to look in the mirror. Hermione slowly turns and gasps. What makeup she has on looks natural but it makes her look good.

She walks out to the hallway where Bill Weasley and his wife, Fleur are standing. Fleur is heavily pregnant with their first child but she gives Hermione a careful hug so she doesn't ruin her dress then she and Ginny go downstairs. Bill offers his arm and Hermione takes it. They walk downstairs and out to the front of the tent where the wedding's being held. "You nervous?" Bill asks.

"A little." Hermione answered. The music started up. Bill leads her into the tent. As soon as Hermione looks up and sees Severus at the altar smiling at her, all the nervousness she feels melts away and she smiles. Bill leads her down the aisle and goes to sit down by Fluer. After they exchange vows, Dumbledore, who was marrying them, tells Severus to kiss the bride. When they kiss, a silver ribbon of light wraps itself around them bonding them as husband and wife.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

The reception was beautiful and soon the wedding is over. Everyone had had their fill of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. The crowds dispersed and soon all there was left were the Weasleys, the Potter's (Ginny Weasley had married Harry and they had a 3 month old) and the newly wedded Snape's. The women are upstairs taking showers to get all the makeup and hair stuff off of them. Arthur is asleep on an armchair in front of the fire. Severus and Harry are talking about potions and the rest of the men are talking about Quidditch. They all look up when Hermione comes down the stairs. All except Arthur, who is still asleep, stands when she reaches the bottom. She is wearing a light blue sundress and, if possible, looks even more beautiful than she did in her wedding dress. Severus walks over to her and hugs her.

"You look beautiful darling." Hermione replies by giving him a kiss. He takes her hand and leads her over to a couch and sits next to soon comes down and starts talking nonstop.

"Oh my God Hermione! You were absolutely stunning! I wish I looked as beautiful as you on my wedding day. I can't believe you finally got married! It's about time! When are you going to have kids?! Maybe my daughter can marry your son so we can be kind of related! Oh and grand-"

"Ginny!" Harry cuts her off. "You don't need to tell her when to have kids or not. What if they have a daughter or what if they don't have kids? What are you going to do then?" Just then Molly walks down the stairs carrying Hermione's suitcase.

"Here you go dear. Everything is packed for your honeymoon. I hope you two have a nice time." Hermione looks at Severus.

"You still haven't told me where you are taking me. I am going to ask again. Where are we going Sev?" She whines.

"I am still not telling you." He says. "But you will soon find out." He pulls her close to him and kisses her passionately. He then picks up her suitcase and walks to the Weasley's apparating point. He pulls Hermione to him once more and apparates them to their honeymoon destination.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

When she opens her eyes she finds herself in front of a quaint little cottage. It is painted white with blue trimming. She starts to take in her surroundings. There is a little flower garden underneath one of the front windows. It is filled with all sorts of seasonal flowers like roses, marigolds, daffodils, and the lot. She turns around and gasped. There lies the ocean in all its glory, reflecting the sunset back at her. She turns to Severus and pulled him into a kiss. Severus stands there stunned for a minute then starts kissing her back. He gently coaxes her mouth open with his tongue then starts exploring her mouth with it. He maps out the roof of her mouth and the crevasses of every tooth. He then starts playing with her tongue. When Hermione feels him start to play with her tongue, she starts melting. When they pull apart for air Severus is holding her up. She knows if he weren't she would have collapsed on the ground. Severus picks her up bridal style and carries her into the cottage.

The first thing Hermione sees is a small black leather couch and two black leather chairs. They are situated in front of a black marble fireplace to the left of the door. The carpet is a soft light brown color. There are two doors situated on the wall opposite the front door. To the right is a doorway leading to the kitchen. She turns back to the doors. Through on of the doors is what looks like a guest room. It has a four poster bed with soft, cream colored walls and a matching comforter. Through the other door is what looks like a master suite. It has dark walls and green bedding.

"Severus!" She whispers. "It's beautiful!" She turned around and hugs him and he picks her up bridal style and lays her on the bed.

"Just like you." He says before leaning over and kissing her. He supports his weight on his forearms and gently slides his tongue in her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and melts into the bed. He starts sliding her clothes off and kisses each patch of skin he reaches. Hermione moans and writhes as he pulls off her skirt and knickers then starts massaging her feet.

"What... What are you doing, Severus?" She looks down them moans as the big toe on her right foot is surrounded by wet heat as Severus pulls it into his mouth.

**-lemon- I know I won't be any good at writing this seeing as I am a blushing virgin and all. I am sorry. If someone wants to write it and let me put it in my story, I will give you the proper respect and write down that you wrote it. -lemon-**

Hermione collapsed back onto the bed panting. Severus collapsed on top of her but rolled off so he wouldn't crush her. She snuggled into his side as they were both covered in sweat. Severus shifted a little.

"I suggest we take a shower and change the sheets before we go to sleep." He said. What he did not expect was Hermione to pull him into the connected bathroom.

"If we are going to take a shower, why not together. I will need help washing my back." She said blushing. "After all, there is nothing on us that we haven't seen." Severus smiled and pulled her to his chest.

"Of course not. But if I am going to wash your back, I need to wash every part of you." Using one hand he turned the shower and waited a minute for the water to warm up before pulling her in where they proceeded to wash and massage each other. After their shower, Severus wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped Hermione up in a towel before carrying her to the bed and drying her off. He quickly dried himself off before climbing in the bed with her. He pulled her back against his chest again and pulled the duvet over them.

"Good night, my beloved wife." He kissed her forehead before tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Good night, my darling husband." She yawned before slowly slipping off to sleep. Severus couldn't help but think that laying here with her in his arms felt right.

"I love you." He said before letting sleep claim him as well.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**


End file.
